What Comes Around
by Alpha0Wolf
Summary: The tragic days of his life has come to an end by the hands of the irresponsibles who let him die a miserable death; she mourned for him, for not being there when it happened. Only when time came to pass did she even dare pass by the camp side and sit by the dock to cry his name out, her 'friends' push her down for laughs, she was sure she would die, but that was not the case.


**Hello guys, this is my first Jason fanfic, I was very excited to start making this fanfic apart from the other serial killers and monsters that I will come to do eventually. You can check out my other fanfics in this site, though I have been neglecting them alot. **

**I want to let you guys know that, this will not be the Jason that you all know, as in, Jason that is deformed and 'monster' looking. I don't know if you all have read information of the making of the Friday the 13****th**** movie, but the creator of Jason didn't want him to be distorted like how they have portrayed him to look. He wanted him to be a normal looking kid, just that suffered from some mental illness and that's why the kids picked on him. Now, don't hate on me because of this! It was the creator's initial statement till the people that were making the film changed his appearance numerous times. Hope you enjoy it!**

It was a hot summer day, around the beginning of June, the sun was held high in the sky and it only made the whole place unbearable to stay around without hiding under a tree. The dust that erupted from the ground each time someone walked, was pushed by the air and hit the children's faces, coughing up from the itchiness that it brought. I was around teen years old, just a girl that has come onto a summer camp to spend said season away from my home and 'enjoy' sometime with other ones around my age or abit older than me.

I stood under my assigned cabin, looking around the place and seeing the kids play along. I didn't want to join since I didn't want to sweat too much; beads of sweat were running down my forehead and I tried in vain to cool myself down with just a paper that I folded to shape it as a fan, two girls from same cabin as mine ran out to play with the others, while one with brown hair walked calmly and stood beside me.

"God, everyone is so eager to play!" she commented looking at me with a smile, which I returned. Her name is Amilia, she is a friend that I've come to know when I started camp here. We only stood here looking at how the other kids younger or at my age savagely played around like hungry animals; I sighed and placed my elbows on the long wooden railing, observing them with a bored expression on my face. I never was a big fan of sports and neither did my friend over here, the only thing we did was watch and wait for the activity to end.

In the corner of my eye, I saw something in the bushes move, and it only made my head snap at the direction that I saw movement. When I kept looking and focused my vision, it looked like a boy was just standing there, looking at the others play when he shyly stood away, probably scared to even ask if he could play.

I turned my head away, not wanting to stare for too long in fear that he would probably feel eyes on him. I blinked my icy blue eyes, my right eye is actually the color purple, just that I had a contact lens on it. when I saw that the shift has ended and the counselor went to gather us around, me and my friend walked up to where they are, the sun hitting our faces and making our eyelids to automatically fall halfway, squinting our eyes to try and see clearly from the sudden change of lighting.

"Alright campers! Is time to go swimming, we will be pairing up with another group over there; so, go and put on your swimsuits!" He said in a somewhat sarcastic cheerful voice, much so how those baby TV shows are. They all screamed happily and ran wildly over to each of their own cabins to get changed and get their towels. I shrugged and turned around with my friend.

"Are you going to swim today?" Amilia asked abit excitedly, she seems to enjoy swimming, but I hated it. I only shook my head at her and she tilted her head at my answer, understanding me. Amilia somewhat knew that I wasn't fond of lakes and such; it was just scary thinking about it, I didn't want to die being drowned, I guess I do have a phobia of deep waters.

* * *

When we finally arrived over at the lake, everyone threw their towels to the floor and ran for the docks, pulling their shirts over their heads and jumping off to let loud splashing noises be heard and laughter; I looked at Amilia and she looked back, I shrugged at her, as if telling her that she could go and have her fun. She smiled and went off to where the group was. I simply sat under a shade, away from them and saw that the counselors were off somewhere, not even paying attention to us.

I then snapped my head to the sound of kids raising their voices in a mocking, bothering way, they were probably kids that thought they were better than everyone, and that irritated me, I couldn't stand them neither those girly girls. The only one I tolerate is my brunette friend; though it didn't look like they were voicing to eachother, it sounded like they were picking on someone.

I felt anger rise into me, I will not tolerate noone bothering any 'weak' kids in my presence. I always stood up for those types of kids a year ago; my father used to take me to Kung Fu and Karate classes around the age of seven, he said that he did not want to waste time and wanted me to go to these classes to learn how to defend myself from people.

I stood from where I sat and charged over to where they where; there were five kids picking on just one kid, that's unfair. I finally reached them and I lifted my hands up and pushed my way in to break off the circle and they backed away. I stood and finally saw who the victim was, it was the kid I saw standing under the shade earlier. I lifted my head over to them and they raised their eyebrows at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're gonna help the freak?" A 12 year old looking kid said in a threatening tone, as if taunting me that I couldn't do anything to them if I were to protest against their actions, and oh, they were so wrong.

"Leave him alone" I said to them, my tone was serious, but it had its feminine touch.

They all laughed, and this caught the other campers attention and they closed up to watch the 'fight' that was going on.

" Are you serious? You're the only one who has even tried to help this stupid kid, don't see why you'd bother to help him, no one would, just look at him" He said when pointing at him and so I turned to look, He had black hair that was three inches long, his eyes were a blue color and he had a normal face. I tilted my head to the side in confusion and I looked back at the retarded looking kid. "He looks normal, what's the big deal" I said angrily at his words, what's so freaky about him? He was just a typical kid.

"You must be as stupid as he is, He is stupid in the head, he can barely even speak and if he does, is because he is running to his mommy for help" The rest of the kids laughed when he was saying the last sentence in a smothering way. It angered me and so I stepped infront of him, if I could see the kid, he'd probably be surprised at how brave I was.

"Look! Freaks girlfriend over here is gonna protect him, what a loser!" He laughed and all the kids laughed, except me and the kid behind me, I am not even sure if Amilia was around this group of bad kids.

"Ya know, you are pretty, you are defending the wrong kid, get out the way" He said when he went over as if to place his hand on my shoulder, I only stepped to the side and looked at him defying.

"No, I told you to leave him alone, or else" I said standing my ground rather aggressively, if he wasn't so ignorant, he would've felt the warning I was giving him to not even try to lay a hand on me nor the kid.

"Or what? Gonna do something? I doubt it, you're just a peep squeak!" He said when he went on to place his hand and try to shove me away "Now get out of the way!"

The moment he landed his hand on my shoulder I moved swiftly and with my leg between his legs and my hands gripping his extended arm, I quickly took him down to the ground. He hit it and then let out a yelping sound at the impact, the kids gasped at what I just did and I turned to look at the kid with his eyes wide and jaw half opened. I smiled but soon I turned around to face the kid and lowered myself to give him a punch square in the face. "Are you going to leave him alone?" I said seriously, this time having my voice raised.

"Yes! Yes I will! Just, don't hit me again!" He said when he began to crawl away from me and cry like a baby. His followers just ran off and the other kids gave me fake happy cheers from my victory, I just rolled my eyes at them, how boot licking they were. They soon went their ways and I turned to face the kid. With a small smile, he was probably a year older than me cause of how he looked. He had this admiration in his eyes and he smiled widely, exposing a smile with some tooth's missing.

"Thank you for helping me!" He said cheerfully and went on to grab my hand. I blinked and giggled alittle before he saw what he was doing and let go of my hand, blushing softly.

"So-sorry for grabbing your hand like that, please don't hurt me.." He said when backing away and covering alittle, like he was expecting me to hit him. I shook my head side to side.

"I would never hurt you ya know, that is unless you are bullying other kids" I said calmly and placed my hand onto his shoulder reassuringly. His eyes lid up with spark at my words.

"Ah t-thank you, that's the ni-nices thing a-anyone h-has s-s-said to me" He said shyly when looking to the floor briefly and then looking at me.

"No problem, you know this makes us friends" I said to him. He was still shocked of what I did for him and I could see alittle blush creeping on his pale cheeks, and I simply smiled.

"Y-you're the fi-first fri-friend I e-ever had." He shuttered when cutely looking around franticly with his blue eyes. I only laughed alittle from his nervousness; I never knew why I was so bold and upright straight forward, considering my age.

"Then I'm glad that I am" I said happily and went on to take his hand on mine and shook it, he caught up and return the gesture, I let go of his hand and motioned it to follow me and he did.

We both walked under the shade of a tree. When we sat down, I noticed that he wasn't in swimming gear, I wandered if he was like me, that didn't like to swim.

"Hey..You don't like swimming?" I asked calmly when looking at him, He only nodded and I began to tell him that I didn't like it either; he was taken by surprise that someone was like him in a way.

We kept on talking about things, such as favorite colors and what we didn't like, we also made fun of the bullies that came over and how I backed them away; he had a light in his eyes that showed admiration, I only blushed alittle from staring at how his eyes sparkled with happiness and that he had someone to talk to.

"I'm so happy that you saved me back there, the rest of the kids would just let me be and not bother at all…I wish I was as strong as you." He finished alittle sad sounding, which made me feel bad.

"If, you want, I can teach you some movements to defend yourself from them" I said to him, wandering if what I said will cheer him up, he looked back to me from staring at the floor and was alittle shocked that I would offer him such thing, no one ever helped him out, the one who even bothered was his mother, which he adored greatly. "I..I'd like that, if-if it doesn't bother you.." He said shyly and I giggled.

"I'll show you when we get to do our free to do things, we can go somewhere where people can't see and I can teach you" I said and he nodded.

We were back into the heat of the camp, the sun ever so high in the sky, piercing its rays through our skulls and skin. All I really wanted to do is go inside my room and read some books or go with my two friends to have a walk around. Wait, I never asked his name; I sighed at that stupid remark.

A loud whistle rang along the camp, we all gathered around and then the counselor looked at us annoyed with sarcasm now coating it. "Hello campers! Now we will have the time that you can all go around and interact with eachother, go along now, we will be watching" the counselor said when turning on her heel to walk off from the heat, they all cheered and went off to do whatever they all wanted to. I began to look around for Amilia but she was not around, so I decided to go look around the woods and also find the kid to teach him some movements to defend himself from the bullies.

I walked along the bushes and all the rows of tall trees, some leafs fell from where they once hanged and fell onto the floor with the rest of all the dried up leaves and the floor felt mushy. Dragging my feet along, I then came to a stop on an opening; I saw rows of flowers and I only walked closer, intrigued to touch them. I sat down and began to smell their scent, which was fresh and I closed my eyes when taking in the sweet smell.

I honestly thought that I'm sometimes strange, no one my age was this calm and so observant, sometimes wished there were more people like me; though I think that is just being selfish and naïve. I then went on to run around the flower field, laughing by myself when being in this small meadow paradise; I flopped on the floor and sighed contently, looking up at the sky when being under the shade of a tall oak tree, being able to see the blue sky and it's white clouds.

I noticed that, I always was a solitary kind of girl, always separating myself from the rest of the group, being a black sheep I guess, I only stick with people I can trust. I barely trusted anyone, hell, I didn't trust Amilia that much; I never told anyone that I had different colored eyes, only my family knew. Mom didn't want me to go around with these eyes in fear that they will bully me, that's why father began to place me in these dojos so that I can defend myself when he was not around.

I slowly began to close my eyes taking in the sweet scent of the fresh nature air and went off to sleep for a while.

**Jason's POV**

I walked over to where mama was, which is the kitchen and I looked up at her, she turned around and lowered herself to give me a hug, it was out of instinct that she did this, because she knew it was me. I smiled at my momma and hugged her back.

"Hello my precious child, how was your day so far?" She asked when stroking my raven hair back, I blinked and cheerfully went on to speak; my mom is the only best friend I could really tell everything about, apart from the mystery girl.

"Mom! I have a friend!" I said happily when looking at her, she was taken aback at this, shocked that her little boy had finally gained someone who wanted to be his friend. Mama smiled and went on to talk, "I am so happy to hear that! What's her name?" she asked. I was about to tell her till I paused, I never even asked her name…"I, I don't know..I never asked her" I said sadly, how come I didn't think of it?

"Well, I hope that when you see her again, you will ask her name, and also, let me meet her when you get to talk to her, I want to greet my special boy's friend" She said when kissing my forehead, I smiled and kissed her cheek, making her laugh alittle.

"Voorhees, get to work!" Said the counselor incharge of the kitchen area. Mom only gave him an annoyed look for being interrupted from our mother and son moment, but she smiled warmly to me " Well go off and play, you know I will be here" She said before letting me go and I nodded eagerly and ran out the kitchen; I saw that all the kids spreaded out in different directions, indicating that it was already time to do what we wanted.

I saw the girl walk off into the woods, which I followed behind. I don't even know why I am doing this, I feel that I am being a stalker and I don't want the only friend I've managed to have get scared at me. I sighed, but I couldn't help it and went on to follow her; I saw that she walked into an open and I stood behind a bush and looked over.

She was smelling the flowers that were in the field and then began to run around, twirling and laughing softly; I smiled to myself when looking at her, she looked so pure and unique, I haven't seen the girls do this before, they all just ran around and try to get the boys attention or they just fought eachother. She was genuine…I wanted to walk up to her, but decided to keep on hiding.

Eventually she fell onto the floor with her back, under this really big oak tree, taking shelter from the sun and had a smile; I blinked my blue orbs and noticed that she began to sleep away. Nervously, I just waited a couple of minutes till I was sure she fell asleep.

I moved from my hiding spot and went over to look at her sleeping form, when I got closer, I was able to see her face much clearer than before, I was so nervous back then that I didn't dare look at her.

She had raven colored hair just like mine, but hers seems to be way darker, darker than the night. Her skin was a sun kissed cream white color and her lips were a rosy plump color, if I remember correctly, her eye color is the same as mine, but hers seem to me more crystalline and shimmering. She looked like those porcelain dolls that mom had back home, really pretty and fragile looking.

I wanted to touch her, but I felt that she was going to pinch me, like a rose. I only sat there admiring her beauty; I don't know if is just me that thinks this way about her, but I don't see girls to be this pretty like her, they all had this poppy pink color or red in their lips and bad made makeup on their eyes. This girl reminds me of the story mama told me of this princess called, eh..Sleeping beauty! Yeah, just that she haves black hair instead of blonde.

I wanted to wake her up, to see her eyes, and also so she can start teaching me the moves she said she would teach me, though I don't want to do it, I don't want to scare her away like I said. I leaned my head back onto the tree, having the corner of my eye see her frame. I slowly found myself going off to sleep and I eventually closed my eyelids.

**Esthers POV.**

I woke up from my nap and sat up, I turned to look around till I stood still, hearing breathing just beside me, I tilted to look and saw the boy there. Maybe he was waiting for me to teach him the moves to defend himself. I went on to turn my body and tapped his shoulder softly, he made an annoyed look from me trying to wake him up; I giggled and kept tapping him until his blue eyes slowly began to open, his eyes went wide when he saw me there staring at him. He fell to his side and had this scared look on him.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to bother you, please don't hate me" He said covering his face. I blinked and then let out a chuckle at his words, why does he think that I will hurt him? Haven't I told him already that we are friends? Friends don't hate nor hit eachother that I know of.

"I won't hurt you, I already told you I wouldn't you know" I said to him, which he went on to sit up and look at me, he blushed embarrassed.

"Well, let me teach you some moves then, now that we are here" I said standing up, I turned my back and then I felt my wrist being grabbed; I whipped my head to see him there. "I uh..I never asked for your name…What is it?" He asked me shyly and I smiled warmly.

"My name is Esther Vanhallen, and yours?" I said to him softly, he blushed and went on to speak "My name is…Jason..Jason Voorhees" He said when looking at my eyes. Then I realized, that him and I, we're going to be closer than I thought.

**THERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOO! What do you guys think for my interpretation on this fanfic? I hope you guys like it, I will be posting the next chapter eventually. I will be editing my other stories, back then I had aweful grammar, So, I am editing my HTF fanfiction. Well, Take care!**


End file.
